Omochao's Distress
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Omochao wants to know why everyone doesn't like him. A few painful memories will make him realize...


_**Omochao's Distress **_

* * *

**Pairing: **None...

**Summary: **Omochao wants to know why everyone doesn't like him. Some painful memories makes him realize why...

Aw! I don't hate (h)Omochao! I actually like the little guy...okay....maybe not.

* * *

_I don't know why everyone hates me. Is it because I'm a robot? No...wait...they can't hate because of that. They like Omega, right? And also Metal Sonic, right? No...wait...everyone doesn't like him. Well, except for Eggman since he created him. Why don't they like me? Is it because I look like a chao? _

_Hm...?_

_~Flashback (told in normal point of view)~_

In space, Sonic was dashing through the hallway. His mission was to save Tails and Amy from Dr. Eggman. Enemies popped up everywhere. Sonic used his homing attack on the robots.

They were blown to smithereens. All of the sudden, Omochao appeared right in front of Sonic. Sonic quickly skidded to a screeching halt so that he wouldn't trample over Omochao.

"Omochao!" Sonic exclaimed, annoyed that Omochao interrupted his mission. The robotic chao used his robotic wings and hovered in front of Sonic's face. Sonic glared at Omochao.

"Hurry Sonic!" Omochao exclaimed, "Tails and Amy are in danger!"

Suddenly, a G.U.N robot appeared right behind Omochao. In order to save Omochao from harm, Sonic quickly spin dashed towards the robot, destroying it.

Although, since Omochao was **in the way, **Sonic harmed the robot chao. The metal chao fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Omochao moaned, hurt that Sonic (accidently) harmed him.

"Sorry Omochao!" Sonic yelled out, dashing away so that he can save Tails and Amy.

"But you were just **in the way**!"

_~end of flashback~_

_Hm...this memory showed me that I was just at the right place, but at the wrong time, right? Another memory was placed in my head. _

_~Flashback (back to normal point of view)~_

In Prison lane, Omochao was trailing behind Tails, that was in his machine. The beetle bots all surrounded Tails and Omochao. Tails shot them all with his missiles, destroying them all one by one. The prison doors automatically opened once Tails destroyed the last enemy. Tails walked through the opened passage way.

Before Tails could walk any further, Omochao appeared about a foot away from Tails' face, making Tails stop.

"If enemies appear, don't worry!" Omochao exclaimed, "Just shoot them all and the prison doors will automatically open." Tails gave Omochao an odd look before looking around him.

"Um...thanks?"

Omochao nodded his head and beamed at Tails. Before Omochao could say anything else, a beetle bot came charging at Tails and Omochao. Tails was preparing to shoot the robot down. The quick fox pressed the green button, a button that shoots missiles out, and destroyed the robot.

Luckily (or unfortunately), Omochao dodged the missile, but fell down, face first, into the ground.

"Ouch..." Omochao sighed, slowly picking himself up.

"Sorry Omochao," Tails said, apologetically, before trotting through the opened prison door.

"You were **in the way**." Omochao sighed and closed his eyes.

_~End of flashback~_

_Hm...this memory proves that I was at the right place but at the wrong time. But how long will this abuse and hatred last? I know they don't mean to hurt me, do they?_

_~Flashback (told in normal point of view)~_

In the White Forest, Shadow the hedgehog and Omochao sped through the forest. Enemies appeared. The ebony hedgehog furiously used his homing attack on the robots. He smiled at his accomplishment...until Omochao began to speak.

"To destroy your enemies, you must use your homing attack on them!" Omochao instructed, hovering on front of Shadow.

"I know..." Shadow muttered, impatiently, clearly annoyed. A few minutes of running through the lush, green forest, Omochao spoke again.

"Hurry Shadow, you have ten minutes to get out of the forest!" Shadow rolled his eyes and just kept running, paying no attention the that annoying...thing.

"Shadow! Hurry!" Omochao wailed, loudly. Shadow growled and stopped running, glaring at Omochao.

"Are you quite done yet?" Shadow gritted his teeth together, his fangs visible.

"If enemies appear, don't worry! Just shoot them all until the prison doors automatically open!" Shadow growled at Omochao's annoyance and kicked Omochao to the ground.

"**Out of the way**!" Shadow growled again and walked off, leaving Omochao injured.

"Ouch..." Omochao moaned out. This time he stayed on the ground, not bothering to get up.

_~End of flashback~_

_I'd like to believe that Shadow accidently injured me. Well...? _

_~Flashback (told in normal point of view)~_

The room was hot and steamy. Running water can be heard. Omochao slowly hovered near the purple shower curtain. The person who was taking a shower was humming to her own theme song. The person that was taking a shower was a certain pink hedgehog. She was oblivious that Omochao was in her bathroom.

Amy Rose was washing the shampoo out of her spines. She suddenly heard a voice that made her spine tingle.

"To wash your hair out, you must stand in front of the water and scrub your scalp." Amy's eyes widened. She slowly peeked her head out of the shower curtain and she screamed as she saw Omochao sitting on her toilet, smiling. Omochao just smiled brightly, in an innocent way, of course. Amy continued to scream until she pulled out her trademark weapon, her piko piko hammer.

"**Get out of here**!" Amy shrieked, wacking Omochao with her huge hammer. To Amy, it felt like she was playing a good ol' game of "Wack The Mole" or something.

She shrugged off that thought and kept abusing poor Omochao.

"Ouch..." Omochao lied on the wet tile floor, falling into unconsciousness. Amy "hmphed" and continued with her shower.

_~End of flashback~_

_Hm...those were pretty painful times, huh? But I think I found out why they hate me so much. It's because I'm...A ROBOT!_

_**The End!!!**_

* * *


End file.
